The Daughter of Artemis
by puckerpower
Summary: 10 years ago, Artemis had a baby in a cave while hiding from almost every Olympian god. I was that baby. Now Artemis is so sick that she is near death. And I have to lead the Hunters of Artemis! Please write only constructive comments. On hold. Possibly discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years Ago**

 **Artemis**

I look back over my shoulder. My father Zeus, my uncles Poseidon and Hades, my half brothers Dionysus, Hermes, and Ares, my aunts Demeter and Hera, my half sister Athena, and my brother Apollo, looking _very_ disappointed with me, are all chasing me. I glanced down and placed my hand on my swollen belly. I could feel little _thumps_ , as if the baby was kicking. _The baby._ It was hard to believe that whoever was in there had ruined my life. 9½ months ago, I had been living a normal life. Hunting with the Hunters of Artemis, recruiting teenage girls, and arguing with my brother Apollo about who was the better archer. He had a huge grin on his face then. I looked back now. He looked very disappointed with me for breaking my oath. I have been exiled, even by most of my own Hunters. I felt a tightness in my stomach. The baby was ready to be born. I deployed a Mistform Artemis and ducked into a cave. _You brought this upon yourself_ , I thought. _It wasn't anyone else's fault but your own._ I stuffed a rag in her mouth to keep from crying out so as not to alert my divine relatives. Everyone except Hestia, who was too calm and controlled, Hephaestus, because he couldn't run, and Aphrodite, for obvious reasons, are furious about my pregnancy. I could have walked away from that mortal at the party. But now, because of my bad choice, I am in a cave, hiding from almost every single Olympian, ready to give birth to my first baby-alone. Oh, how I wish for my lieutenant Zoe, but Zoe would have no way of knowing that I'm giving birth. She was training the new recruits right now. My due date was not for 2 days. If I could scream, Zoe would come, fast. The best thing about Zoe was her undying loyalty to me. I had to hope that one of my few Hunters would come help deliver the baby. But no luck. I leaned back, my face beaded with sweat, trying to not think about the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis**

I'm laying in a cave, incredibly close to passing out. My baby is trying to be born, but with no one to deliver it, I will have to deliver it myself. And I had no idea how, plus I can hardly think. I decided the baby would have to be born later.

 **Zoe**

I draw my silver bow and shot 3 arrows, one after the other. "See? That's how it's done." The young recruits stared at me in fascination. I hand each one a silver bow and 3 silver arrows. "Okay, now you try." I watch as the arrows went everywhere but the targets. Several went into the tent, and I went in to make sure everyone was OK. There was no one inside. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Artemis for hours. She should be back from her hunting trip by now. I pawn the recruits off on Phoebe, and I went looking for my goddess. I must have walked for miles when I heard muffled screams. I ran for the sound, and found they were coming from a cave. I ran inside to find Artemis in pain, lying against the wall. She looked very glad to see her lieutenant. She looked exhausted. She must have been running for miles, at the risk of having 10 gods catch her, while about to have a baby. I help her deliver a little girl, then Artemis fainted with the new baby in her arms. I'm also exhausted. I lean against the wall, near Artemis, and go to sleep.

 **Apollo**

When I finally catch up with Artemis, I grab her arm and it went right through. I let go quickly in shock. I try again, and again. "Mistform. Artemis deployed it to throw us off her trail." The gods stare at me. Hera asked "Then where's Artemis?" I feel a cold feeling in my stomach. "She must have snuck off to have her baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Apollo**

We backtracked for an hour, checking everywhere. We finally found Artemis in a cave. She had fainted on the floor with her new baby girl in her arms. _My niece._ I didn't expect to ever have one. Zeus said "What do we do with my daughter? Leave her here or bring her back to Olympus?" I voted for bring back. She didn't look like she'd had an easy birth. Her companion Zoe was covered in ichor, the golden blood of the gods. We brought her back to Olympus and placed her in a bed. Then I went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, placed it sideways, and placed a drachma into the rainbow formed. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Leto." Iris obliged, and soon I'm talking to my mother. "Mom!" Leto stared at me. "Apollo? It's so good to see you! How are you? How's Artemis?" "I'm good. Guess what? You have a new granddaughter!" "What? I thought Artemis wasn't supposed to have any kids." "Well, Artemis had one anyway. And it wasn't the easiest birth." I told her how Artemis had to hide in a cave, on the run from 10 gods, with no one to help her give birth until Zoe came. "Hestia!" Hestia then walked into the room holding the new baby. "Hello, Leto. Meet your granddaughter, well, she doesn't have a name yet." I looked at my mother. "Artemis fainted and she hasn't woken up yet. She'll be fine." Leto looked at me. "Why were you chasing your 9 month pregnant sister instead of helping her?" "Well, if I knew she would have such a hard birth, right then, forced to hide with no one to help her, I wouldn't be chasing her. I was just so disappointed in her." "Hestia. Did you take place in this, this forced run?" "No, I stayed behind and tended the fire. Chasing 9 month pregnant women isn't my style." "Well, that's good. Tell me when she's woken up so I can talk to her about this." "I will. Love you, Mom." "Love you too". I was so distracted that I hardly realized that I was gripping my new niece too tightly. The infant started to wail. Hestia took it from me and calmed the baby, glaring at me.

 **Artemis**

I opened my eyes. I'm in a bed, on Olympus, which was weird. I'm sure that I had gone to sleep in a cave. I looked over to see Apollo looking relieved. Apollo said "What do you remember?" "Some crazy dream. I had a baby in a cave, when all of you were chasing me, and Zoe had to deliver it." Hestia walked by with an infant in her arms. I stared at it, remembering something. "Is that-is that- it was real?" Apollo nodded. Hestia glanced inside, then walked in grinning. "Artemis, you're awake! Here's your baby. She needs a name." Apollo said "Also, Mom's mad at me for chasing you, and she wants to see you. She's probably mad at you too." I said "Why was it so difficult? Did Aphrodite ever have this much trouble? Demeter? Hera?" Apollo and Hestia glanced at each other. Both shook their heads. Apollo said "It's probably a good thing that you were a maiden. You cannot have another baby. It could mean your death." "Well, goodbye brother. It's time I got back to my Hunters. By the way, I wanted to name the girl Chloe. Give her to her father." Apollo said "Hestia, would you transport this baby to her rightful hearth? And Artemis, NO HUNTING for 4 days at least. It could be very bad. By the way, there's a girl here to see you." "Send her in." Zoe came bursting in the room. "Lady Artemis! You're awake! I've been running your Hunters with Phoebe. Will you be back soon?" "Yes, Zoe. Thank you for your help. You were many times more helpful than CERTAIN PEOPLE", I said, glaring at Apollo. "I'm naming her Chloe. Hestia just took her." "Well, we're all waiting for you to get back. She glanced at Apollo out of the corner of her eye. She sighed. "Hello, Apollo."

 **4 Years Ago**

 **Chloe**

I've always wondered who my mother is. My dad says that my mother left right after she became pregnant, and 9 months later I'd appeared by the hearth with a note from my mother. Lately there have been some weird things. They try to attack me, try to hurt me. My friend Megan helps me fight them off. She was mentioning a camp where I would be safe. I thought that sounded pretty good. But I didn't get to go there yet. But then the big attack happened.


	4. Author Note

So I've written the rest of the story, but it's really bad and I don't think anyone's even reading, so I may discontinue it. If you are against this, comment and tell me that I should post more. Otherwise, it'll go into that category that says "finished" but stops halfway through. Don't you want to know what the monster is? Of course you don't. I'm the only one who knows. So comment or the story is discontinued!


End file.
